Misunderstanding
by KRaZiElilNYer
Summary: When they had first met, they got along seemingly well. However after one little misunderstanding, everything fell apart. With their friends helping them out will they be able to solve the misunderstanding? Or will the two leave the problem unsolved. 59XOC A/N Not even half as serious as the summary makes it seem.


It's been almost over a year since I've posted anything and as such here is my first one shot on this website. Hope you enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN KHR IN NO WAY, I ONLY OWN THE OC, Yumi  
**

* * *

His hand was gripped around her shaking wrist, as she stared at the ground, avoiding all eye contact. He glared at her, tightening his grip. She flinched in pain, finally lifting her eyes towards his. She gave him a pleading look, hoping to be released. He stared into her eyes and with a click of his tongue, he harshly let go. As soon as he did, she ran off leaving him to watch her escaping figure.

He let out a sigh, angrily scratching the back of his head. _'What the hell did I do wrong?'_

"Gokudera-kun!" he heard a voice call out from behind him.

He turned. "Oh, Juudaime." he said, slightly surprised.

"How did it go with Yumi-san?" Tsuna asked, looking at his depressed friend with concern.

Gokudera clicked his tongue. "That stupid girl? She's still ignoring me, but it's nothing for you to be concerned over Juudaime. If she won't listen, I won't bother with her."

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed. "But Gokudera-kun, are you sure?"

"It's fine Juudaime." he said. "We should hurry up and go its getting dark."

Yumi inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath. Without realizing, she had clutched onto her wrist while running. She lifted her hand, revealing a large swollen hand print. Yumi sighed, gently rubbing her wrist.

'_That was terrifying' _she thought, recalling his expression.

Although she had seen Gokudera angry numerous times, this was the first time he had made such a frightening face.

'_Why's he acting this way?' _she wondered.

****

The next morning Yumi entered the classroom, her wrist wrapped in bandages. Gokudera noticed, trying his not to feel guilty.

"Yumi-san, what happened to your wrist?" asked Tsuna.

"Ah, well… you see…" she began, her voice eventually trailing off. She racked her brain for a decent excuse, eventually just shaking her head.

"Did you make sure to see a doctor?" he asked.

Yumi shook her head. "Its fine Tsuna, don't worry about it."

Tsuna sighed, watching Yumi walk towards her seat. Both of his friends were miserable and avoiding each other for a reason unknown to him. He had to do something to help out.

****

"Yamamato-kun, come over here." Tsuna motioned towards his taller friend. "Lately Yumi-san and Gokudera-kun haven't been getting along, I want to help fix the problem, but I'm not sure how to."

"Hm…" Yamamoto began to think. "Why don't we go ask them what the problem is?"

"Eh? That's too straight forward!"

"Ah, really? Then maybe we should talk to them separately and see the situation from their points of view."

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll talk to Gokudera-kun."

"Okay." Yamamoto agreed.

Soon lunchtime came around and Gokudera sat down with Tsuna. The two sat in silence, until Gokudera spoke up.

"Where's that baseball idiot?" he asked.

"Yamamoto-kun, um….well…he said he had something to do." Tsuna stuttered out.

Gokudera paid no attention to Tsuna's hesitance, instead relishing the peace. Taking this as an opportunity Tsuna spoke up.

"So, did you see Yumi-san's hand?" he began.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Probably."

"Oh, I see."

"Hn."

"Gokudera-kun, what exactly happened between you two?" he quickly spoke out.

A moment of silence followed and Gokudera sighed.

"I don't know." he muttered.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"She's the one who started avoiding me. I don't even know what I did."

****

Yamamoto and Yumi sat outside on the roof, talking.

"Yumi-san, is your wrist alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "It's not as bad as it looks, just kind of swollen."

"Is it because of what happened between you and Gokudera?"

"Kind of." she admitted.

Yamamoto chuckled. "You know before you two were always together and now it looks like you're just avoiding him."

"To be honest I am avoiding him." Yumi said, with a tone of guilt. "It's not that he did anything to me, but he kept something hidden from me."

"Really?" Yamamoto asked, surprised. Yumi had been told about the mafia and the Vongola family, so he was unsure of what Gokudera's secret could have been.

Yumi nodded. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but it's obvious. I can't believe I didn't notice at all."

Yamamoto remained clueless, as Yumi spoke on.

"I can't believe that Gokudera is gay." she muttered.

Yamamoto's eyes widened at her. Did she really say what he thought she said? "Gokudera is gay?" he questioned.

She tilted her head at him in a confused manner. "You didn't know?"

He shook his head. "No."

"But it's obvious." she said. "The way he always follows Tsuna around and only behaves when he's around."

"I didn't really think of it in that way." said Yamamoto. "But why would you ignore him because of that?"

"Um…well…" Yumi's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "I was embarrassed because all this time I liked him."

Yamamoto let out a loud laugh.

"It's not funny, Yamamoto!" she screamed out. "All this time I've been hanging around him flirting, but he's interested in men."

Yamamoto continued to laugh, grabbing Yumi's hand. "Let's go, Yumi-san." He said dragging her to the classroom.

They walked in, heading towards Tsuna and Gokudera's seat. He placed her hand into Gokudera's and quietly whispered into his ear.

"It's a misunderstanding, go outside and work things out."

"Yamamoto!" Yumi harshly whispered, as he walked away. She sighed and looked down to see her hand in Gokudera's. She blushed, snatching her hand away.

Gokudera clicked his tongue and grabbed her hand, dragging her outside the classroom.

"Eh? Gokudera, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just shut up and listen." he shouted. "You've been ignoring me all week for no reason. Even when I try to talk to you, you run away and avoid me at all costs. I don't know what I did, but if I did something I'm sorry."

Yumi watched him apologize and froze up. "You apologized?" she asked. Never before had she seen Gokudera apologize to anyone other than Tsuna. It felt extremely foreign to her.

"Yes, I said I'm sorry." he shouted. "Now can we just get over this whole thing?"

She sighed. "Actually, Gokudera I should be apologizing. I have been avoiding you all week and now that we're going to get over it all, I'll be able to support you completely."

"Support me?" he asked.

"Yes, in your one-sided love for Tsuna. This whole time I've liked you, but when I found out you were gay-"

"Gay?" he questioned. "You thought I was gay?"

"W-wait, you're not gay?" she stuttered out.

"Of course not!" he screamed.

"Eh?" Yumi's mouth fell open, while Gokudera vehemently blushed. "I just always thought you liked Tsuna." she muttered.

"Of course I do, I'm his right hand man. It's my duty to follow him and protect him from harm."

"Then you're not gay?" she asked.

"No!" he screamed.

A smile appeared on Yumi's face. She watched Gokudera grumble, causing her to laugh. He looked over to her, a light blush on his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a grumble.

She continued laughing, tugging onto the sleeve of his shirt. She managed to get him to lean over using her weight. AS she got onto the tips of her toes, she planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Eh?" A speechless look appeared on his face, as he reached a hand to where she kissed him.

"I guess I'll see you in class then, Gokudera." she said waving goodbye.


End file.
